Nine Lives
by Rainack
Summary: Post ep for 11x15 Targest of Obssession. How did Greg handle Nick nearly being blown up twice in one day? Nick/Greg. Rated M for a reason. Please read and review.


Nine Lives

After hanging up with dispatch, Nick Stokes pressed the oft used speed dial for his husband, Greg Sanders. This was not a call he wanted to make, standing here afraid to move for fear of setting off the explosive he'd stumbled into the trip wire for.

Letting out a small, sad sigh, he listened to the phone ring, then Greg's happy, "Hey, Nicky! I'm just leaving the lab. I'll be home soon!"

When the younger man continued to babble on, Nick couldn't stand it anymore, snapping, "Greg, shut up and listen to me!"

Greg's hurt, "Nicky?" nearly killed Nick, but if this ended badly, he needed to make sure Greg knew how much he was loved.

Softer, Nick said, "You know I love you, right, G?"

"I love you, too!" A quaver entered Greg's voice, as he asked, "What's wrong, Nicky?"

"Don't leave the lab, G. Please, just stay there." Nick's legs were starting to cramp from holding the same position for so long, and he prayed the bomb squad would get there soon. The sound of sirens drifted to him, and must have carried through the phone's speaker to Greg.

"Nicky? Are those sirens? What's going on? You're scaring me!" Greg's voice had raised nearly an octave in his panic.

Nick wanted to lie, tell him everything was fine, but he couldn't do that. He quickly explained to Greg what had happened, but only after making the younger man swear he'd stay at the lab. Just as the bomb squad showed up, Nick ended the call with, "I'll call you back in a few, then see you back at the lab, I promise! I love you!" He prayed he would be able to keep those promises.

He almost didn't breath again until Kip snipped the trip wire and told him to back away.

~~~CSI~~~

True to his word, Nick had called Greg back within minutes, but it still didn't keep Greg from nearly ambushing Nick as he arrived back at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Greg exploded from the elevator, hurling himself at Nick as the older man climbed out of the rental Jeep he'd had been driving while his own Denali was in the shop.

Wrapping his arms around Nick's neck, Greg sagged against him, letting out a broken, "Oh, God! Nicky!" Both men usually avoided displaying this much affection at work, as they didn't want to give the under sheriff, Conrad Ecklie, a reason to move them to different shifts, but after what had nearly happened, at their home, no less, they were both ready to tell Ecklie to go screw himself, if he happened upon them.

"I'm okay! I'm here!" Nick soothed, as Greg clung to him, face buried in the crook of Nick's neck, body wracked by sobs. All he could do was let Greg cry.

When Greg was in control of himself again, the two made their way back into the lab, acting for all the world as if nothing had happened. Greg knew that Nick could read him like an open book, though. The rigid set of his shoulders, the too stiff posture of his back, the slight lines around his eyes.

Once more, he'd nearly lost the love of his life. Just outside of their own home, for God's sake! The home they had only just decided to open up to a child. How could it not have occurred to them that danger might follow them home? It had happened before, when Nigel Crane had stalked Nick, just months before Nick and Greg had finally admitted their feelings for each other and begun dating. Now it had happened again. Could they be that selfish as to bring a child into potential danger like that? But Greg was afraid their marriage wouldn't last, if they didn't, they both wanted kids so badly.

~~~CSI~~~

Could this day get any worse? This time the device had actually exploded! Nick, Catherine, and Vartann were all at the hospital, and Greg had called Ray in a panic to tell him what had happened. Ray's calming voice had been the only thing to keep Greg from completely breaking down.

Greg had paced the layout room like a caged tiger, drawing a knowing look from Sara, until Nick had finally returned to the crime lab from the hospital. When Nick finally walked in, explaining to Greg that he wanted to try calling Jason McCann, Greg had maintained his composure with difficulty. At this point, he just wanted to drag Nick home, lock them both inside, and never come out again. Ever!

On their way out to the department Denali, Greg detoured to his locker, picking up the Glock he'd been keeping in there for a few months now. He knew Nick had followed him, and could feel the older man's eyes drilling into him, as he pulled the firearm from beneath a wadded up T-shirt at the back of the top shelf of his locker and slid the holster onto his belt.

Nick's jaw dropped, then his mouth began to work soundlessly, as he fumbled for words.

"I've had it in there for a while, now. Just haven't seen the need to carry it with me. I think this situation calls for it," was Greg's answer to Nick's unasked question.

~~~CSI~~~

The day from hell was finally over! That was the only thing Greg could think to call it. This time, Greg had insisted that he and Nick go home together, and Nick had readily agreed.

They were barely through the connecting door from the garage to the kitchen, when Greg pushed Nick desperately up against the wall. Tears ran down both their faces unchecked, as their lips met in an urgent kiss, and continued unheeded as clothing was roughly shed and discarded. The overwhelming need to prove to themselves and each other that Nick was fine, that this day hadn't ended the way it so easily could have, driving them both to a hight of desire neither had felt for a very long time.

Unwilling to break contact, they stumbled through the living room to the hallway and finally into their bedroom, hands and lips moving over every inch of skin. As they moved, words tumbled from both of them.

"So scared I was going to die and leave you alone," fell from Nick's lips, and he realized that for all of his bravado in front of Cath and Vartann, it was true. He was terrified that he'd die and leave Greg to continue without him.

Just before his lips met Nick's in another salty kiss, Greg murmured, "Don't think I could go on without you, Nicky! My soul would die with you!"

Without even realizing he'd grabbed it, Greg had the bottle of lube in his hand and he was already pouring it over Nick's cock, not caring how messy he got with it. Closing the lid and tossing the lube aside, the need to have Nick in him, connecting them together, overrode all else. Positioning himself above Nick, he sank down onto the older man's rock hard length.

Leaning over, Greg propped himself up with one hand, using the other to touch Nick's face, tracing the strong line of his jaw, thumb brushing over Nick's lips.

It always amazed Greg how Nick was able to read him. Nick knew exactly what he needed at this moment, didn't thrust up into him. Instead, Nick pulled Greg as close as humanly possible, until Greg was laying on top of Nick, curled so he could hear the older man's steady heartbeat. Then he began to run his hands over Greg's back, his arms, his face, everywhere.

Tracing random patterns on Nick's chest with his fingertip, Greg allowed himself to succumb to the sensations of Nick surrounding him and filling him. Knowing Greg needed this connection, Nick would remain hard and ready, until Greg was ready to move. Greg could feel the blood course through Nick's cock in time with the older man's heartbeat, and finally calmed. And with this new clarity, came a decision.

Hooking a leg around Nick's, Greg rolled them so that now Nick was on top, and urged the older man to move. Nick, forehead touching Greg's, complied. Keeping their eyes locked, as they rushed to completion, Greg knew that Nick could tell something had changed.

Several minutes later, sated and cleaned up, Greg lay on his back, Nick's head resting on his chest.

"How much longer can we keep doing this, Nicky?" Greg's voice was quiet, but there was no hint of his usual post orgasm sleepiness.

Greg felt Nick's body tense, heard the confused, "Doing what, G?" and rushed to reassure Nick.

Touching Nick's cheek, he murmured, "Dodging death." He felt some of Nick's tension melt away, and knew that his word choice had caused the older man to think he might leave. "We don't have nine lives." Greg sighed, "May-maybe it's time to start thinking of a career change, for both of us." Softer, "Especially if we want to bring a child into our home." A little louder, more confident, "UNLV would take us both on in the criminology department in a heartbeat!"

Nick turned his head, resting his chin on his hand, meeting Greg's gaze in the dim light. "Maybe you're right." Giving out a large yawn, he continued, "We'll talk about it. I don't think we should make any hasty decisions, but we'll talk about it." The thought of giving up the job they both loved made Nick cringe, but the thought of losing Greg terrified him.

Giving a satisfied sigh, Greg gave way to a sudden surge of exhaustion and murmured, "Okay," before closing his eyes.

A/N: I'm still here, just still battling the writer's block! Be assured though, if I get nothing else written for the rest of the season, I will at least get post eps done. :)


End file.
